


Where There Are Dragons

by Katherine



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Present Tense, Serial 155: Survival, post episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: "So, before all of that," Ace says, "Before the burning skies, and the singing cities, and definitely before the tea, let's go where there are dragons."
Relationships: Seventh Doctor & Ace McShane
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Where There Are Dragons

"So, before all of that," Ace says, "Before the burning skies, and the singing cities, and definitely before the tea, let's go where there are dragons."

"You've already seen a dragon," the Doctor answers, sounding impatient, "On Iceworld. You've seen _in_ that biomechanoid and its dragonfire."

Ace is reminded of all the teachers in her life who don't pay attention. She wouldn't forget that world where they met.

"Professor," she says, with some lack of patience of her own, "That was a built one, with lasers. I want to see a proper, big dragon that breathes fire and has wings."


End file.
